Sonic's Day Out
by Pansychic27213
Summary: Sonic goes out for a run, and pretty much everything goes wrong. Was not meant to be crack fic, is probably crack fic anyway...


**A/N:** Hello, peoples of fanfiction! It's Pansychic, and this is the first story I'm uploading to my profile! This is part of a series I started writing for Sonic Underground when I was nine. It was my first fanfiction, so do not worry. My writing will get better as my stories get closer and closer o the present!

**_General Rules I hope you can pay attention to:_**

1. If you're gonna drop me a message or review, please do not use curse words or insult me. I understand if you're joking (or something). It's not that I've exactly got virgin ears (or eyes)- you saw my fandoms list. It's just that, cursing makes you sound poor. I honestly hate it because people can find other ways to express themselves besides cursing. I understand the occasional "Holy Crap!" It's a common exclamation of surprise. But please, don't degrade yourself by swearing. Find other ways to express your feelings.

2. If i use a curse word in my writing, it will almost always be "starred out", like so G*. I only do this because some characters commonly curse, and to make them not curse would be out of character. If a character that usually curses is not cursing, it is probably because they are around children or have deemed cursing inappropriate for the present situation. Please do not call me a hypocrite if I use a curse word in my story and call you out for cursing in a review.

3. I will try to respond to any reviews I do get, but I am a very busy person. Don't flip out if I miss your review and don't reply. I may only respond to a few reviews if I find them especially interesting or thoughtful *hinty hinty*

**Sonic's Day Out**

Sonia and Manic lay asleep in their beds. Sonic stared at the ceiling. He imagined sheep and counted to 1,809,364 before he became bored once again. He tried thinking of song combinations. He tried closing his eyes and imagining the most heavenly chili dog. The idea of a chili dog made his mouth water.

Sonic grabbed a slip of paper. He wrote that he was going to get a chili dog and threw the paper on Manic's face. Just before he left, he tossed his medallion on to his bed. He didn't want to get chili dog sauce all over it!

Sonic sped away from the van just as the sun began to rise. He turned to look at the sunrise but kept running. He was admiring the many beautiful colors of light from the sun, when he bumped into someone. The both fell to the ground.

Sonic grabbed his head and shook it. A voice nearby cried out,"Hey! That's Sonic! Quick! Grab him before he gets away!" Suddenly, the person that Sonic had bumped into grabbed his ankle and picked him up.

Sonic looked at the person and realized that it was in fact Dingo! He looked over Dingo's shoulder and saw Sleet. Sonic started hitting Dingo and trying to escape his clutches.

Dingo laughed. Sleet pulled out a tiny remote and pressed a button. Dingo transformed into a wagon, but the wagon had special holes in its floor and Sonic's feet were stuck in them! Sonic wiggled and tugged, but his feet just would not come out!

Sleet grabbed the wagon handle and pulled it away. He locked Sonic and the wagon in a cylinder attached to the wall of Sleet and Dingo's red vehicle.

Sonic sat down. He tapped his fingers. He hummed. He waited. That waiting lasted no longer than a second. Sonic was bored again, but now he was also tired and hungry. He sighed. Beneath him, Dingo sighed.

Seeing as Dingo was the only one to talk to, Sonic asked,"What's wrong dog face?"

"I hate this job," Dingo sighed.

Sonic had an idea. If he convinced Dingo to quit, then Sleet would have no muscle to do his dirty work! Sonic pretended to be bored again. "Why don't you leave then big guy?" he asked.

"Robotnik would have me robotized!" Dingo cried in anguish.

"Well, why not pretend to mess up really badly so Robotnik fires you?" Sonic asked.

Dingo though about this for a moment. Then he replied,"If I did, Sleet would probably turn he into a bug and squish me! And what would I even do wrong anyway?"

Sonic actually started to feel bad for Dingo. He sighed. Sonic and Dingo sat in silence. Suddenly, the vehicle jolted to a stop. Sleet opened the cylinder and pulled Dingo and Sonic into Robotnik's control room.

Sleet turned Dingo into a cage. Sonic still sat grumpily inside. Sleet attached a hook to a hole in the top of the Dingo cage and pressed a button on the control panel. The Dingo cage was hoisted into the air.

Sonic sighed. Dingo rocked a little bit. This caused Sonic to loose his balance and fall over.

"Hey! Be careful down there please! You are carrying some very precious cargo!" Sonic stated.

"Sorry," Dingo grumbled. Sonic looked around. He had another idea. He snapped.

"Dingo, this is your chance to mess up so bad that Sleet wont even need to squish you because you'll be fired so bad!" Sonic whispered.

Dingo looked up at Sonic. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Robotnik entered the room. He looked up at Sonic and laughed. "Why! Sleet, you've actually done a good job for once! Ready the robotisizer; we robotisize the hedgehog as soon as possible.

Sonic gulped. He leaned forward and whispered to Dingo,"If you let me out, you can say it was an accident and get fired!" Dingo smiled and nodded. Sonic bounced around in the cage.

"Whoa!" he cried.

Robotnik looked up. "Dingo, is there something wrong?"

"Ack!" Dingo cried as he winked at Sonic. "I don't think so! Oh no! My door!" The Dingo cage door opened. Sonic smiled and sped away.

"See you later Dog Face!" Sonic cried.

As he was leaving he heard Sleet scream,"Dingo, you idiot! Why I outta turn you into a bug and squish you!" Dingo screeched in horror.

Sonic stopped at a chili dog stand on the way to the van. He bought a twelve pack and zipped away. When he reached the van, he climbed into the front seat and began to eat. Sonia came out of the bathroom and Manic yawned as he just woke up.

The slip of paper fell off Manic's face. He picked it up and read it,"Dear sibs, out for a chili dog or twenty. Be back in a Sonic second." Manic looked over at Sonic. He laughed.

"Bro, how long ago did you write this? It like looks like a thief's best job gone wrong!" Manic asked.

"Do you know me at all? I was gone for no less than a Sonic second!" Sonic replied and chuckled.

**The End**

**A/N: **Okay, I know. I'm a dork. Sorry for the cheesy ending... Yeesh, tough crowd!


End file.
